


Baby Talk

by Notawriterjustalurker



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Humor, Morning After, POV Alternating, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker
Summary: Foggy announces the news of Marci's pregnancy. Karen and Matt get a little hot and bothered talking about where babies come from
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Baby Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing with ever satiate my craving for Matt and Karen getting drunk and being dorks together 😂  
> I should say that I started out intending for this to be fluff and it just ended up turning into smut - story of my life. Oh well 😂

"Well this looks cosy," Karen mused as she rounded the corner into Matt's kitchen, her hands filled with two bags of delicious smelling Thai food. 

"We're celebrating," Matt said, raising the beer that was already in his hand.

Foggy was standing next to him, also holding a beer, and the both of them were more than eager to crack open the bottle of whiskey that sat glaringly on the side board.

"..What's going on guys?" Karen asked.

"I have some good news!" Foggy said, " _ This _ was the reason I was out of office today" he held up a tiny photo that bore the unmistakable black and grey hue of an ultrasound scan.

Karen gasped, "No - is that? Oh my God! Foggy!" She wrapped her arms around him, "you're having a baby?"

"Well,  _ I'm _ not having a baby but I participated in -"

She laughed, kissing him on the cheek, "I'm so happy! Little baby Foggy's running around, can you imagine?"

"Whoa, careful with the plurals there K - I haven't decided if I like this one yet." 

And soon Karen's arms were wrapped around Matt too, both of them at once, he wasn't sure why, but it was nice, like a weird dysfunctional little family of his own.

"You shouldn't congratulate this asshat by the way," Foggy huffed," he already knew." 

"Foggy -" 

"It's okay buddy" his hand taking a brotherly hold on the back of Matt's neck, "Your creepy-as-fuckyness is part of your charm. I'm adding 'baby sensing' to your long list of skills that I find both, impressive and disgusting."

"Wait," Karen said, "you can hear a baby's heartbeat? Inside…"

Matt shrugged. It was true that when Marci had come to the office a few days ago he'd immediately noticed something was off. She'd passed a comment about how she'd not been able to stomach breakfast and when he'd focused his hearing a little more he'd realised that he could hear two heartbeats, hers, and a much faster, quieter one. He remembers the smile that bloomed on his face then. In truth it had made his day, and he'd taken the liberty of buying Foggy a celebratory bottle of his favourite whiskey in advance - the thing that had ultimately given it away.

"God that's weird." Karen eyed him. But he could tell she was secretly impressed.

*

The food went down well as always, and Matt broke open the bottle of whiskey, pouring a generous amount into everyone's glasses.

"So how are we feeling about being an uncle Matt?" Karen smiled, shooting him a look from across the table.

"Yeah, great" he sighed, taking an exaggerated swig from his glass. 

Foggy nodded, "Ah the alcoholic uncle. A classic. some bad dancing at my wedding too maybe?"

"I draw the line at dancing."

"You're gonna be baby sitting though right?" Karen said, teasingly.

"Aren't I usually the one being babysitted? Besides,  _ 'Matt can you keep an eye on the kids for me' _ doesn't really sit right does it?"

Foggy chuckled and it echoed loudly into his glass.

"Aw but c'mon it'd be so adorable" and he could feel Karen looking at him, almost like she was picturing it, her heartbeat was fast, excited, and Foggy was looking at her too - she was being incredibly obvious.

He needed another drink.

Another hour passed and three quarters of the whiskey was already gone. Foggy made his excuses and left claiming that Marci was hormonal and had 'ungodly cravings' and thus wouldn't be too happy if he was home late - 

"He's terrified," Matt said as the door closed behind him.

"Oh. I was about to say happy, but -" Karen laughed, swapping seats from the chair opposite Matt to the other end of the couch where he was sitting.

"Both, but mainly terrified."

"I don't know why." Karen said, getting the feeling she might have been referring to both their dysfunctional childhoods and the fact that Foggy's family, compared to theirs, was a picture of perfection.

"Yeah, he'll do great," he said, "You think  _ you'll _ ever…" he regretted asking as soon as the words left his mouth, but she finished the question for him.

"Want kids?" Her voice, full of surprise.

He nodded.

"Yeah. Sure." She said, flushed, "I think it'd be nice to be that important to someone, you know. Erm…" she broke into a laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's the whiskey talking" he said as the glass met his lips again.

"What about you?" He supposed he should have expected that she would return the question.

"I don't know. I was brought up to think I would never have any of that. And I'd hate for them to have a shitty childhood like I did. But I guess, some day, maybe.."

It wasn't the answer she was expecting. It wasn't really the answer he was expecting either - he thinks maybe he's a tad more drunk than he realises but that doesn't change the fact, that when he really thought about it, he'd always fantasised about having a family of his own, and until recently, it had stayed just that - a fantasy. But there was something about Karen - even though they weren't together, even though he didn't have any right to think about it, he'd just always pictured her as a mother. Maybe, that's why they weren't together, because she symbolised something of a fantasy, something he'd never really allowed himself to indulge in.

"You'd suit it," she said. And he felt that look again, that brooding look, full of excitement and heady arousal. "Making them's kinda fun too," she added.

Matt raised his eyebrows, feeling his mouth go suddenly dry, "Sure. That part's…fun."

She'd started something now, started his mind down a path, his senses helplessly tuned in to the frequency of her body.

"It's the 25 years after that, that's the problem."

"And then they turn out exactly like you." She agreed.

Matt chuckled, "and knowing what I know about you Karen, we'd both be - " He flinched hard as he realised what he'd just implied. Now his palms were breaking into a sweat -

"Uh - I didn't -- that's not," he stuttered.

"It's okay. Erm. I get it," she laughed awkwardly, "I uh - I'm just gonna move this..  _ away _ " she leaned over to him and took his whiskey glass from his hand, taking a generous gulp before handing it back empty.

"I'm definitely not ready for that kind of commitment by the way" she teased.

"No. - definitely not. Can we uh..go back to 5 minutes ago?"

Karen made an awkward 'uhhhh' sound, "sorry but that ship has sailed."

"You're sure? You don't wanna talk about work or crime or something?" 

She laughed before looking at her watch, "Jesus, is that the time? I should probably get going," but she stood way too fast, he sensed her stumble coming before it happened and instinctively grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards the safety of the couch and the safety of his lap.

"So apparently, I'm pretty drunk." She laughed, slipping off his knee, her shoulder sliding into the nook under his arm. Suddenly her delightfully warm body was almost fully pressed into his, her face only inches away.

"Yeah. We polished off that whiskey," He said, trying hard to suppress his arousal although it was impossible now that they were both breathing the same air. She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up through her lashes,

"We could pretend," she purred suggestively. "To.. make babies.. if you like?"

" _ Karen _ ."

"It could be fun," she bit her lip hard through the slur of her voice. Hearing this unusual level of confidence in her was strangely attractive. He could feel himself hardening in his pants. He breathed deep, trying to control his nerve but then her hand was running over his cheek, her soft and slender fingers dancing over his stubble, "you're so handsome" her voice full of admiration, her hands full of curiosity.

He clenched his jaw. It never took much with Karen.

He sighed and gave in to temptation, although it was her, that was first to slip her tongue into his mouth. 

Kissing her felt amazing, especially coupled with the satisfying tingle of alcohol that had pleasantly numbed his lips, it made the sensation new, exciting, and as she moaned and pulled him deeper by the collar of his shirt, he showed her what he could do with his tongue, tipping up her chin and tasting the flavour of her mouth, her enthusiasm managing to coax a reluctant moan from his throat. When she shifted in his lap, trying to twist her body out of the position she had found herself in she landed a clumsy hand on his stomach, accidentally brushing her palm over the increasingly obvious bulge in his pants -

" _ Oh" _ she gasped, and she pulled her hand away at first, embarrassed, but then, she let herself find him again, letting it linger there while she continued to kiss him, her fingers growing inquisitive as they traced over it's outline, her smile separating their lips - 

"It's _...big"  _ she practically giggled, biting her lip and tipping her head back lazily.

He absolutely could not handle this. 

He swallowed hard, licking his lips, "Karen listen to me,"

She made a low 'mmm' sound and used the weight of her body to pull him down on top of her, his head woozing at the sudden movement. He noticed that some of the usual complexities he was used to feeling were blurred by his intoxication but he could still taste the dewy sweat from her skin, the fluttering of her heart, and the fact that she was soaking wet for him - God - she was almost irresistible -

_ Almost _ .

"We're too drunk Karen - he protested. He didn't want her like this. It couldn't be like this. He wanted her to remember it. To feel all of it.

"But Mattw" - she mumbled something incoherent.

"I'm taking you to bed."

_ "Oh" _

He laughed, "to sleep, Karen" he peeled her hand away from the buttons of his shirt but as he got up the earth seemed to shift under his feet and he almost fell right back on top of her.

Thankfully, once her back made contact with his silk bed sheets her thoughts of him quickly turned to thoughts of sleep. He tucked her in, after a bit of a fight, and eventually he slipped into bed beside her.

"Goodnight Karen," he whispered, not expecting an answer. She was already asleep.

* * *

The first thing Karen had learnt about Matt's bed was that silk sheets were almost certainly an investment worth making - even in her hungover state, she could tell this was a bed she wouldn't mind spending many hours in, and not just because of who she was sharing it with. 

Next, she racked her brain for any reason that would explain why she was in her underwear - and she began to fear that maybe she'd blacked out at an opportune moment or that Matt had rejected her advances but she was somewhat comforted at least, to find him still sleeping soundly next to her, a glass of water and a pack of Aspirin placed lovingly on her bedside table.

He really was a sweetheart when he wasn't being an asshole.

She tried to move slowly, being careful not to wake him while she took thirsty gulps of water in the hope of bringing some moisture back to her dry mouth.

"Morning" his gruff voice grumbled from behind her.

"Hey" she turned to find his face bathed by the kiss of the morning light. She wondered how it was possible for someone to consume that much whiskey and still look so damn good.

"You insisted you take them off" he said, referring to her lack of clothes, "we didn't - "

"Oh. I know. I wasn't implying - I just - I can't remember that's all."

"Yeah. You were pretty inebriated" he chuckled, running his hands through his already messy hair.

"I did something stupid did I?"

"No, nothing you should be embarrassed about." He reassured her but honestly? She didn't believe him.

"We kissed?" She asked just to be sure, even though her body was already flushing hot at the memory of it.

" _ Yeah _ we kissed," he smiled, leaning up on his elbow, and she could tell by his voice that he definitely didn't have a problem with that, so at least that was something. 

The other memories were coming back to her too, slowly - they'd talked about babies -they'd talked about making - 

"Oh no," she groaned out loud.

Matt laughed. 

"And I touched - "

Matt slid his bottom lip out from under his teeth, " _ Oh yeah _ . I'm still riding on that one."

"Just kill me." She whined as she pulled the sheet over her head but when she opened her eyes again Matt had slid his body towards her under the covers.

"I'd rather kiss you instead."

"Oh. So smooth" she breathed, looking up at him as he pressed his lips into hers again. This time, soft and tentative and so much different to the hot clumsy kisses of the night before - she focused on the softness of them, the textures of his mouth, and she breathed him in deep because God, he smelt _ good. _ Not in a clean, crisp aftershave sort of way - but in a natural way - a musky, heated scent that was turning up the dial on her arousal towards fever pitch.

He caught her approving moan in his mouth and moved towards slipping her bra straps off her shoulders -

"But I feel gross," she protests. And she doesn't know what she's saying, she's in Matt's bed.

_She's in_ _Matt's_ _bed_.

And he's trying to undress her - 

He  _ wants _ her - and now she's worried about a little morning breath, a little.. she doesn't even know -

But he mumbles a low "mmm" into her ear as he slips his hands around her back to unclip her bra and when the straps are clear of her arms he delves his hot mouth onto her nipple and she quickly forgets all of her excuses.

His hand trails over her stomach and she naturally opens her legs for him, inviting him to touch her. He teases her gently through the fabric of her panties and for some reason, it's just about the hottest thing anyone's ever done - her hips rise to meet his hand and she's begging for him to apply more pressure until he finally slips under the hem of her underwear and dips into her wetness -

" _ Mmm _ . Fuck, Karen,"

She tips her head firmly against the pillow. 

She absolutely cannot handle this.

When she looks down again he's hovering between her legs in nothing but his black boxer shorts that are straining, both against his cock and aganist that perfectly fine ass of his. She can't resist - she runs her hands under the hem at his hips and down over the curvature of his cheeks, pushing him free of the fabric.

She swallows, "Oh Jesus God Matt please tell me you've got a condom."

"Um -" he licks his lips nervously, "yeah I think," - he reaches over behind them to riffle clumsily through the drawer in the bedside table, his erection pressing firm into her stomach, his armpit directly over her face.

"Here,"

She breathes a sigh of relief, taking it from his hand ripping it open with her teeth.

"You're not supposed to do that."

"Shut up."

He smirks as she rolls it onto him and positions him at her entrance.

" _ Just _ \- just, fuck me before something stops us," she says desperately and he wastes no time in doing as she asks, sliding into her with a groan, the grip she has on his ass making sure that she feels every inch of him.

"Give me a sec," he chokes, as he stops motionless, the unmistakable look of bliss and heavy concentration on his face. She can only imagine what sex feels like for him, she's actually a little envious thinking about it, plus it's a good look on him, his face is a picture, she'd frame it and keep it for her private collection if she could - and to top it off, when he does start moving -  _ Oh Jesus _ , it's worth the wait. He's filling her up so deliciously, so perfectly, and there's no doubt about it, he has a talent - the way his hips are moving against hers - she's getting so much friction, and his hands are still busying themselves with her breasts, he's still kissing her with a rough and sloppy urgency and she's kissing him back wherever she can reach, his chest, his neck his shoulders - his stubble's scraping at her collarbone, the beds bumping up against the wall - she's in heaven. And it's not long until she's close, so close. 

And once she is, he makes no effort to stall his own pleasure, thrusting towards the prize, chasing the sound of her coming apart underneath him until she's riding out waves and waves of aftershocks against his hips and he's rasping her name into her shoulder.

"I can't - " she panted, "I can't believe you've been keeping this from me." She says as he rolls off of her.

He laughs breathlessly "I'm sorry, I can make it up to you." 

And to be honest, she believes him.  _ God _ , she believes him.

"You hungry?" He asks.

She nods,"Starving."

"Why don't you shower, and we'll go out for breakfast." 

He's taking her out for breakfast now? This is a dream - it has to be. She watches the light dance over the muscular form of his back as he stands and takes the condom off, and she chuckles as he stumbles slightly, suspecting he's still not fully sober. She's so happy she can't describe it. 

"Matt?" She says, but she pauses, changing her mind -

"Actually it's nothing, it doesn't matter."

But his head flickers towards the sound of her voice and he smiles knowingly, taking a long moment to indulge himself in the beat of her heart before he says it.

"I love you too, Karen." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
